The present invention relates to an adjusting device of a baby-walker and, more particularly to an adjusting device which is operated by two actions with different directions.
There are kinds of baby-walkers having an adjusting device which is designed to adjust a height of the baby-walker for babies of different heights so that they may practice how to walk, the adjusting device is operated by an action of pushing a rod or a button downwardly such that a secured status of the baby-walker is released and then a new height of the baby-walker can be set.
However, it is very dangerous if a child or the baby pushes the rod or the button unintentionally to release the secured status of the baby-walker, and because there needs only one action to operate the adjusting device so there exists a high risk to depend on the baby not to push the rod or the button.
The present invention intends to provide an adjusting device which is operated by pulling an operation bar outwardly first and then lifting the operation bar upwardly so as to prevent a baby in the baby-walker from operating the adjusting device unintentionally to release the secured status of the baby-walker so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.